


The Hogwarts Chronicles: The Forgotten Fountain (Book One)

by CarolineComics, Myrmidonee



Series: The Hogwarts Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Children, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff & Gryffindor Inter-House Friendship, Hufflepuff Pride, Muggle-born Pride, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineComics/pseuds/CarolineComics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidonee/pseuds/Myrmidonee
Summary: Five children stumble upon something strange in the forbidden forest, and soon enough family secrets, forgotten treasures and exceptional magic ensue. This series chronicles the misadventures of five children and their quest to find the fabled Fountain of Fair Fortune.





	1. King's Cross Station

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> Just a quick note - I have tried very hard to follow Harry Potter cannon, but I am not perfect! Nonetheless, I am very happy for any comments and recommendations. I want to improve my writing, so please feel free to mention what you love, what you hate etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer - this story will predominately follow book canon, as opposed to the films. The Hogwart's universe belong to JK Rowling. This piece is simply an expression of my love for the fandom and HP community. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fi X.

“Mum… Do I look funny?”

 

  
“Funny?” said the girl’s mother with a frown “What do you mean, Dina?” The little girl wrinkled her nose and thought a moment. What did she mean?  
If anyone were to really look at the girl, they might have said she was dressed a little oddly. She wore a uniform that consisted of a thick grey jumper, shirt and tie, pleated skirt and long grey socks with a pair of shiny buckled shoes – nothing out of the ordinary. However, it was the yards of thick black fabric settled about the girl’s shoulders that would have caused people to stare; there weren't many eleven-year-old girls who wore a cloak to school.

The Fortune Family had managed to find a parking spot at the rear of King's Cross Station; it was extremely busy and yet, out of all the people pouring in and out of the station, young Bernadine Fortune had yet to see anyone dressed as she was.

“Well- look at me.” she said, following her mother outside to the back of the car “Isn't this -” gesturing to the cloak “-a little weird? It’s nothing like my old uniform and it’s so long I can barely walk.”

Mrs Helen Fortune looked down at her eldest child and smiled.  
“You look different, sweetheart, but that’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure you’ll get this new uniform as mucky as your last one in no time.” Dina eyed her mother with a hesitant smile, but she didn’t feel any better. “Besides,” her mother continued as she started to unload the contents of the boot “I took the hem up an inch or two, so you shouldn’t trip over it now.” Dina was not convinced. She was certain she would end up falling over at some point - and she hardly needed a cloak to help her with that.

Dina didn’t think she looked much like her mother. Helen Fortune had a round face, round eyes and chestnut hair, styled in a loose bob; Dina’s hair was lighter and toffee coloured, much like her father’s, and was often plaited over her shoulder or down her back. She also had cool sage coloured eyes, unlike most of the family- her dad always said they were an ‘old family trait’ from his side.

“Are you sure I’m not a muggle?” She added a little nervously. Her mother froze. Dina swished her cloak in agitation “I don’t really feel like a witch...” 

“Did your grandmother tell you that word?” her mother asked sharply.

“What word?” Dina asked, instantly regretting ever having said a word about it.

“Muggle.” There was something in her tone. Dina’s eyes flicked away, refusing to meet her mother’s as she fiddled with her cloak once more.

“She didn’t tell me…” she mumbled. It was the truth; her grandmother hadn’t told her the word. “I just- you know- overheard it... somewhere.” Mrs Fortune gave her daughter a questioning look but decided it wasn’t worth pushing for and dropped the topic, to which Dina was incredibly thankful for. She hadn’t told either of her parents what she had overheard at her grandparent’s house, and she wasn’t about to now. There would almost definitely be a row if she did. She would have caused another row - and lately - she was all they ever seemed to argue about.

“It will take awhile to get used to, love.” her mother sighed, back on topic “But , if you don’t like it, you can always come home and go back to school in the new year.” Dina’s eyes narrowed. That sounded reasonable enough - but she didn’t think her grandmother would like it. She didn’t like upsetting her grandmother; if she was honest, she didn’t like upsetting anyone, but the thought of upsetting her grandmother was more terrifying than guilt provoking.

“I’ll have missed months of school...” She said weakly. Her mother laughed suddenly.

“I remember when a few months felt like forever-” Her mother smiled wistfully and shook her head. It was at that moment they were interrupted by a loud slap from the passenger window of the car. Dina turned to find her little brother, Oscar, banging on the glass, his face pressed up against it.

“Muuuummy!” he whined. There was a loud ‘thunk’ as his forehead hit the window. “Rosie says i’m no’ big-i-nuff to go on the pla’form!” Rosie...  
Her little sister, Rosanna, always managed to find someone to argue with; it didn’t help that the eight-year-old girl liked to boss people around. There was a squawk as Rosie sat up, pushing her brother’s head out of the way to catch her mother’s attention.

“He always wanders off!” Rosie said in justification. “He’d wander off a cliff if somebody didn’t stop him.” Dina could see the frown starting to slip from her mother’s face. Stifling a laugh, she quickly helped her mother unload her large, dark blue trunk out of the car and onto one of the stations trolleys; it was pretty big - bigger than Rosie - and filled to the brim with clothes, school books and equipment Dina had never even heard of until recently. She then went and opened the car door, barely catching her two younger siblings as they tumbled out of their seats.

“You look funny Dee-na!” Oscar giggled as he tugged on her sleeve.

“I look funny?” Dina gasped in ‘mock’ outrage, though the comment had stung a little. She ruffled her brother’s soft mop of hair and grinned at him anyway. “I thought I looked smart.”

“You have to say she looks smart, Oscar.” Rosie whispered loudly, pulling at the four-year-old to stand still and listen – like that was ever gonna happen. It was at this point, Mrs Fortune called to her three youngest children and told them it was time to go.

Dina sucked in a breath. This is it, a new school... She straightened up and took a long, determined step forward – only to immediately fall backwards. She heard a few giggles, and noticed that her cloak had caught in the car door.

Dina didn’t like Wizarding clothes. How was she going to survive seven years of them?

 

**…**

  
  
“He was very helpful.” the girl said sarcastically.

  
She had cheerfully asked the nearest ticket officer for the direction to platform ‘nine and three quarters’ - to which she received an annoyed face and a rude warning to not ‘waste his time with nonsense’.

“Muggles.” Miss Hinkley, grumbled. “They are always so- “

“But, aren’t you a muggle?” The girl asked simply. The remark was inoffensive but nevertheless, it brought a frown to the old woman’s face.

“Not by choice.” Miss Hinkley sighed irritably. The girl cocked her head - she hadn’t the faintest idea what that meant but she let it go, knowing from experience she’d probably live longer by not pressing the old woman for explanations.

It was very clear if anyone were to observe the woman and child that they were not related. The woman was stiff-backed and held herself very tightly, while the girl seemed high spirited and relaxed at the same time, looking curiously around the station. If ever there were too people less alike, it was the pair that wandered into Kings Cross station that early morning.

Miss Hinkley had long, heavy looking hair that fell past her shoulders and wore a smart dress suit. She was quite a small woman, and her clothes did nothing to hide this; if anything, it made the woman look smaller. Contrastingly, the girl was rather untidy. She wore a simple striped jumper with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, paired with some scruffy second-hand jeans and a set of old trainers three sizes too big with mucky laces that trailed behind her.When asked to describe the girl, people would hesitate. She was small with tanned skin and warm brown hair that could only ever be described as wild - nothing odd about that. Her eyes, however, were a different story. It wasn't that they were particularly large, which they were, or because they had oddly full lashes, which they did. It was their colour. If she had to use a word to describe them, she would have said - unnatural. She’d never met anyone else with weirdly bright amber eyes before, and she doubted she ever would. In addition to this, they were also framed by fiery flecks of red and gold that made them all the mesmerizing, enough to gain a second glance from anyone who saw them. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a problem from now on, considering the company she’d soon be in - it would be unfair for ‘magical people’ to call her weird.

A big grin stretched across the girl’s face. “I still can’t believe it-” she said excitedly “This is really happening! I’m actually going...” Miss Hinkley looked down at the girl and put on one of her rare smiles.

“Well- you should be very grateful.” She replied “Not everyone is lucky enough to be given such an opportunity.” There was something in her voice that caught the girl’s attention but before she could say anything, she saw something across the station.

“Look! Miss Hinkley- over there.” She pointed to another girl on the farthest platform. She was pushing a trolley with a large trunk and bags on top, followed by two small children and a woman. Nothing out of the ordinary - except for the girl’s bizarre uniform. There was no doubt about it, she had to be another student.

 

**…**

 

  
“There’s my little witch!”

  
Dina stopped, completely bewildered. The words were strange and loud, but the voice was extremely familiar. The four members of the Fortune family had made their way through the busiest portion of the station and were nearing the required platform when they ran into an unexpected sight.

“Dad!” Dina said in delight. A smartly dressed man, wearing a blue pin striped suit walked in their direction.

“You look surprised, sweetheart. Didn’t your mum tell you I was coming?” He winked. He scooped up his eldest child and hugged her. Dina was thrilled; Mr Fortune had been away on business this past week, and Dina had been distraught, thinking he would miss seeing her off at the station.

“It must have slipped my mind, Edmund.” Her mother said, leaning forward to kiss her husband. “Darling- what’s she doing here?” she said glancing at the figure behind him.

“I’m sorry, she wanted to come- Ooof! Hello munchkins!” her Dad grunted as his two smallest children launched themselves at him.  
There was faint cough. They all turned.

“This is a surprise, Lady Fortune.” her mother said irritably. “What are you doing here-?”

“I think-” her father interrupted “- what my lovely wife is trying to say, mother - is that they weren’t expecting to see you here today.” Mr Fortune pulled at his collar, and glanced between his wife and his mother.

“And how could I not be here.” she replied “This is, afterall, my area of expertise.” Dina shifted uncomfortably - to be honest, she hadn’t wanted her grandmother to come either.

 

Lady Vivian Fortune was a very proud woman; she was tall and refined with a piercing demeanor. She had few wrinkles and greying hair that you could tell once shared the same toffee-colour as her granddaughter. Her Dad said they shared the same eyes as well, but Dina always thought her grandmother’s were colder. As she drew closer, Dina noticed she was wearing the same strange clothes she always did; today this consisted of a blue, full length dress with a high collar, black gloves and a silver pendent hanging around her neck, partially hidden by a heavy coat. Upon second glance, Dina realised it wasn’t a coat at all, but rather a long, flowing cloak that, to her dismay, she wore rather well - yards of long, dark fabric lying elegantly over her delicate frame.

“Hello Bernadine. I trust you are well?” Her grandmother asked politely as she walked over to her, a large trunk being pulled behind her.

“I- uhh, yes. I mean-”

“Speak up, dear.”

“Yes.” she said “I am well.”

“Do you have everything you need? We can’t have you unprepared for your classes-”

“Yes, she does.” her mother interrupted “It was very generous of you to get her supplies, Vivian.”

“Well, I’m not sure your currency would have sufficed, Dear.” she said “These are for you, Bernadine.” turning back to Dina once more “I hope they are not too outdated. I must admit, it has been a while since I myself have had any use for many of these. Nevertheless, they shall serve you well in Ravenclaw.” Dina’s eyes widened in amazement. Her grandmother opened the two doors of the trunk, revealing several shelves of old leather bound books. They were in pristine condition, with beautiful lettering across their broad spines. Dina didn’t recognise the peculiar names of the authors or the books’ obscure titles, but all the same she was intrigued. Before she could even open one, the books -along with the entire trunk-were gone. Dina spun round and realised they hadn’t in fact disappeared, but simply moved and joined the rest of her belongings on the station trolley.  
“How generous, Vivian. I think you’re in danger of spoiling her.” Her mother remarked with a tight smile.

“I shouldn’t think a little education would do her any harm.” Lady Fortune responded simply. She then turned swiftly to her granddaughter and ushered her over to where the trolley was parked. “Now then, the train leaves at eleven o’clock sharp from... which platform is it this year, Edmund?”“Nine and three quarters.”

“Very well. We must not be late, Bernadine.” Her grandmother said without ceremony.

“Okay.” she said“Which is the school train?” She began looking around the station quickly for the other students; she half wondered whether they had already left without her.

“Sweetheart,” her father said amusedly “we need get on the platform first.” Dina stared back blankly. Now that she thought about it, she could see platform 9 and 10... but nothing in between.

“Umm- I don’t understand?”

“Dear girl, we need to go through the barrier.” said her grandmother, gesturing to the divide between the platforms.  
“What?” She responded, no less confused as before.

“We have to go through the wall, Dina.” Rosie chirped, with a knowing grin. Dina looked at her sister in puzzlement. Rosie often said silly things, but on this occasion everybody appeared to agree with her.

“You want me… to go through a wall?” She looked at the solid brick wall in front of her. It sounded silly- and somewhat dangerous. She was met with a row of encouraging nods (and a slightly worried look from her mother).

“It won’t hurt, darling.” her father reassured her “Just do it at a run if you’re nervous.”

“Okay.” She replied timidly, turning her trolley towards the very hard -and very real – looking wall. She paused for a moment and slowly, began to move forwards. I’m running at a brick wall, she thought to herself. I am going to crash and this is going to hurt… a lot.

She closed her eyes, ran at the wall and did, in fact... crash - but not into the wall.

 

**…**

 

  
He was flat on his back.

  
He hadn’t been a second before, and in all honesty, it had taken him by surprise; but there he was - lying on the floor, his cloak carelessly strewn across the cobbles of the platform with his belongings following suit.  
Austin Ravenwood was from a long line of wizards and witches, all of whom had attended Hogwarts school. He knew the platform ‘nine and three quarters ‘well, despite having never seen it before – and certainly never from this angle.  
He was told that once he got on the train, everything else would follow - he would go to a giant castle in the country, walk through the stone halls and into a great hall. In that hall, he would then be sorted into one of the great wizarding houses.

Hufflepuff, he had thought to himself. He would be sorted into Hufflepuff. It would certainly break his family’s tradition if he wasn’t. His parents wouldn’t disown him, like perhaps families belonging to Slytherin or Ravenclaw might, but a part of him did wonder what would happen if he was sorted into a different house.  
Either way, he would then spend the next seven years at Hogwarts, learning how to become a respectable wizard. One that would make his mother and father proud and uphold his family’s reputation in the magical community. He would graduate and become a Mediwizard like his father, or a ministry official like his mother; something others would respect.

That was the plan- at least, that’s what everyone always told him.

 

He looked at the girl lying next to him and was positive he had met her before-

“Bernadine?” he asked curiously.

“Austin?” she twisted and looked at him in surprise, her cheeks turning a bright red in response. Austin picked himself up and extended a hand towards her.  
“Do you need some help.” He said; she didn’t seem in any hurry to get up of the floor.

“Was it you I ran into?” She asked sheepishly- still sitting on the floor.

“Well, it wasn’t the wall if that’s what you were worrying about.” he responded, somewhat sarcastically. Austin couldn’t help feeling this was not the way a conversation was supposed to go, and yet, he found it oddly amusing. He smirked as he extended his hand a little further which, to his relief, she finally took and he pulled her up off the floor. They had started collecting their belongings of the floor and back onto the trolley when-

“Austin-darling? Are you okay, dear?” His mother rushed over to him, tottering precariously on a pair of white heels.

“I’m fine, mum.” he said flatly, sliding away from his mother’s hands as they dusted him off. His mother was impeccably dressed, as always. She wore the Lilac ensemble today; a trim lilac skirt and blouse, with a white-rose corsage and a string of pearls around her neck. Her hair was perfectly curled, and her lips were painted a soft peach.

“Just as well.” She clucked, though her eyes were still scanning over him all the same. She jumped when she caught sight of Bernadine and her hands dropped away from him immediately. “Oh- goodness, I didn’t see you there, dear!” she laughed and held out a manicured hand. "Miranda Ravenwood. What is your name?” The girl in question blinked and stepped forward shyly.

“Di- I mean, Bernadine. I’m so sorry. I must have- sort of, ran over your son.” She winced and tugged on her cloak. He noticed her uniform looked as if it had been ironed within an inch of its life. It looked very uncomfortable, especially with how tight the tie had been done around her neck. His mother laughed again as she patted Bernadine’s shoulder warmly.

“Oh, you mean the incident with the trolley. Oh, he’s fine, dear, don’t worry. You don’t mind, do you Austin?” His mother turned to him and gave him a nudge and a pointed smile. He hadn’t needed the nudge - of course he didn’t mind. He nodded as genuinely as he could and gave Bernadine a small smile; he was pleased to see her whole posture relax as she smiled back shyly.

“Who did you say you were again, dear?” His mother insisted, determined to know everyone on the platform.

“-Don’t you remember Miss Fortune, dearest? Vivian brought her to one of our community luncheons last month.”

  
Austin thought he looked more like his father. They both shared the same sandy brown hair and freckles, though he had his mother’s brown eyes. Like his mother, his father was also dressed very smartly; an emerald Doublet with long coat tails, pointed boots, and moleskin trousers with a long pocket watch affixed to his jacket. This was undoubtedly his mother’s influence.

“Oh yes, of course!” His mother responded, positively beaming as she took her husband’s arm. “How nice, you’ll have someone to sit next on the train, Darling.” She smiled sweetly, her hands reaching out to smooth his hair. As he fended off his mother’s fusing, something caught Austin’s eye. There was a cluster of people approaching them, their eyes fixed on Bernadine - this must be her family.

“There you are!” a smiley dark haired woman hurried over to her. “We wondered where you had got too, Dina. The barrier was nothing to be worried about now, was it?” She said with a grin, hugging her tightly.

“I suppose not...” Bernadine replied, her eyes shifting to Austin. He bit back a grin, both silently agreeing not to mention the mishap with the trolley.

“Ah, Lady Fortune!” His mother announced anxiously. “How unexpected. Bernadine must be your-?”

“Granddaughter.” Lady Fortune replied, with the barest of nods. Austin hadn’t even grasped the fact that Bernadine was a Fortune - Damn. She would be sorted into Ravenclaw then, he noted disappointedly. Lady Fortune was a very notable Ravenclaw, and pure blood to boot.

“I do not believe we have met-” His mother said after a brief pause “Miranda Ravenwood. This is my husband Lawrence and our son Austin- we’re all delighted to meet you. You must be Bernadine’s parents.”

“That’s right.” Mr Fortune responded cheerfully, herding two small children through the bustling platform. “I see you all know each other.” Austin was a little taken aback. That had to be Lady Fortune’s son, except - why was he dressed like a muggle?

“Briefly, yes.” His mother said, glancing at Lady Fortune momentarily. “We hosted a little get-together last month. It was quite something and-”

“Bernadine and I were in attendance, yes.” Lady Fortune interrupted coldly. There was a whole beat where nobody spoke and just stood in awkward silence. Austin knew that his parents weren’t overly fond of Lady Fortune- and he was starting to see why.

“I remember Dina mentioning something like that- although I’m afraid I don’t remember all the details.” Bernadine’s mother said after a moment. “Sorry- Austin was it? I’m terrible with names.” She asked him with a laugh.

“Yes - nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you to” she responded, smiling warmly.

“Austin is off to Hogwarts this year as well.” his mother piped up. “Lawrence and I were just saying how nice it was to know somebody before hand. When I first went to Hogwarts, I remember being terribly nervous. Oh -and at that age I was so painfully shy-”

  
There was suddenly a very sharp train whistle. Austin looked up at the clock face and realised it was two minutes until eleven o’clock. There was a sudden flurry of activity. His mother eagerly scooped him into her arms and squeezed him; he hugged her back as best he could with his arms pinned to his sides.

“You be a good boy now, darling. I’ll write to you every week.” His mother trilled. His father settled for an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

“I don’t want to hear of any trouble, Austin. You’re a good lad and I suspect you will do very well. But remember to also enjoy yourself.” His father said confidently with a smile. Austin opened his mouth to speak, but his mother hastily cut him off.

“Oh! And Austin, to think you almost forgot Valentino!” His mother gushed, pressing a heavy cage into his arms. He grunted, and looked at the cage’s occupant warily. He could have sworn the owl was glaring at him. He shifted, getting a better hold of the cage and turned back to Bernadine and her family, who were also finishing saying their goodbyes.

“Remember, you can come home at any time.” her mother said softly, holding Bernadine tightly. He watched as each family member took turns to hug her, except Lady Fortune, she had settled to one side of the rest of the family. It wasn’t long before Bernadine turned towards him.

“Let’s go- Oh, is that an owl?” She asked in surprise.

“My mother insisted I take one” He responded grimly.

“Do you need a hand?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve got him. Come on, there might not be any free compartments left.” He rushed across the platform to one of the carriage doors. He clambered onto the scarlet train, causing the owl to squawk as the cage jostled. There was a sudden jolt as the train began to move. Bernadine pitched sideways, smacking into him. “Sorry!” she squeaked

“Do you need a hand?” he asked slyly.

“It’s the cloak.” she replied defensively,“I’m not usually this, well - clumsy.” She went a very bright shade of pink, which Austin found rather funny.

“Sure.” he said with a smirk. Austin was glad he’d ran into Bernadine again, or more accurately he was glad that she had ran into him.  
“The window!” She exclaimed suddenly. She rushed to the window, nearly tripping over herself again in her hurry to wave goodbye to her family on the platform one last time. Austin dumped the cage, and went over to the window himself. His parents were chatting to somebody he didn’t know, but upon seeing him they started to wave. His mother going so far as to press a large white handkerchief to dab her eyes. Austin waved back gingerly and sighed to himself.

Hogwarts. The word was heavy. He always knew he was going, but now that the moment had arrived, it meant something different. Austin took a deep breath and picked up Valentino’s cage once more. They should probably find a compartment and take a seat - it would be at least seven hours until they arrived, and he didn’t fancy standing up the whole time.

 


	2. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter - enjoy! I plan to update this regularly. Finger's crossed!  
> Fi X.

Dina watched as the grey streets of London streamed past the window. It wasn't too long before the houses melted away and were replaced by rolling hills; the air cleared and a cheerful blue sky came into view. Dina smiled, feeling a lot less nervous now than she had before.

The train was very old looking, and the inside was long and narrow - it rocked and swayed every once in awhile as it moved steadily along the tracks. The pair had made their way down the rickety corridor, through several carriages before finally spotting a compartment that appeared to be free. The compartment could fit at least six people, but it was just the two of them, which she found a bit strange. She wondered briefly if she should sit next to Austin but decided to take the seat opposite.

“I like your owl.” she said a little stiffly. After their hasty re-introduction on the platform, they had remained silent in the compartment. “What's it’s name?”

“Valentino - don’t ask. We don’t like each other that much.” he grumbled “He always bites me and I’ve never done anything to deserve it.” He threw the bird a look. Dina grinned, got up and approached the cage. The bird itself was quite small, sitting quite placidly on a wooden perch inside it’s silvery cage. Its body was soft and white speckled, with its feathers fading into a deep brown at it’s tips. It peered out at the pair of them with big, button-like eyes. They were a sharp, mustard colour and Dina couldn’t help but think it knew exactly what they were saying.

“Why do you think he doesn't like you? He seems nice to me.” Dina asked, curiously. She was right. The owl didn’t seem to mind her gentle petting; she grinned as the bird scooted a little closer to her wandering fingers.

“It’s because you've got him locked up.”

Both Dina and Austin swiveled round. There was a girl standing in the doorway of their compartment. She looked about their age, but a little scruffier looking. She hadn’t changed into her uniform yet; instead she wore a long jumper folded up at the cuffs, tatty jeans and shoes with the laces undone. Dina’s eyes flicked to her face - her mouth dropped.

“Do you mind?” the girl gestured to the free seat next to her.

“Not at all. I’m Austin.” he said unfased, holding out his hand and shaking the girl’s.  “So- why doesn’t like his cage?” The girl shook her head .

“It’s not that he doesn’t like it, it’s that you never let him out of it.”

“Yeah, well - everytime I do, he bites.”

“That’s because you haven’t given him a reason not to.” the girl smiled. “He’s just mad right now but if you apologise, I’m sure he would forgive you right away.”

Dina tried to engage in the conversation but she couldn’t stop staring. She’d never seen eyes like hers before - well, Valentino also had yellow eyes- but these ones were different. It wasn't the same kind of yellow. The girl’s eyes were warmer, more orangey like amber… or wild fire.

“Rowan.” The girl said with a grin and stuck out a nail bitten hand.

“Uh- Hi. I’m Bernadine, well - Dina, really. We’re new students too.” She shook the girl’s hand.

“Yeah, I uh, kinda guessed. I saw you two on the platform-” she said, trying her best not to laugh. “That was a pretty spectacular crash, by the way.” Dina shrunk as Rowan let out laugh, Austin trying his best not to laugh as well from the opposite seat. “Have to admit, running at a wall _was_ kinda terrifying.”

“Glad I wasn’t the only one.” she said, relaxing slightly.“You're family aren’t all magic either, then?”

“Not sure.” she responded. “Doesn’t really matter; I’m a witch either way. Is it okay if I sit there?” Dina patted the seat next her and smiled. The girl grinned and plopped down onto the seat.

“So- what are muggles like then?” Austin asked.

“ What do you mean?” Dina replied.

“Well, I was  just curious. How do muggles live- I mean, is it that different?”

“Pretty boring in comparison, probably.” said Rowan “We don’t have anything like magic, unless you count electricity - but i’m pretty sure wizards have that too. Does everyone in your family have magic?”

“As far back as I know,  I think my great-great-great-aunt had a niece who didn't but I don’t really know that much about them.”

“Your great-great-great-aunt?” Rowan parroted. "That’s awesome, I don’t know anything about my family tree. What about you Dina?”

“My Parents aren’t magic, but my grandmother is.” She said.

“That explains it then.” Austin said nodding.

“Explains what?”

“Nah, it’s not important.” He replied.

 “I’m hungry.” Rowan announced suddenly. “How long does it take to get there anyway?”

“About seven hours, give or take.” said Austin

“What! Seriously? I’m going to starve if it takes that long.”

“I think they have a food trolley on board.” He said. Rowan laughed

“Yeah, well - unless it’s free, I’m still not going to make it.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can get you something.” said Austin as he pulled out a few coins from his pocket - both girls gasped.

“HOLY SMOKES! IS THAT REAL GOLD!” said Rowan, gawking at the shiny coins in his hand.

“Yes?” he said, somewhat stunned by their reaction “Do muggles not have gold?”

“Well yeah,” said Dina “but not just sitting in their pockets! My mum has golden jewellery but it cost a fortune! She only wears it on special occasions like family dinners and stuff.”

“Is all magic money made of gold?” Rowan asked, still staring.

“No, only galleons. Sickles are made of silver and knuts are made out of bronze-”

“Okay-” Rowan interrupted “-I think we’ll just leave the money to you then, Austin.”

“Agreed.” Dina laughed.

_‘Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all’_  Dina thought to herself, no longer nervous.

 

**...**

 

The journey was long, but Austin didn't particularly mind - in fact, he was rather enjoying himself. The view from the compartment window had changed over the course of the hours; the shallow hills and golden fields had turned wilder, and the sky was just starting to darken. However, he didn't pay this much attention. Instead he was focused on the two girls in the compartment with him, who were currently competing on who could blow the biggest bubble with Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum - Dina was winning.

Something nudged his hand. He looked down and saw Valentino lightly pecking at his fingers. He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers over the smooth feathers on the bird’s back, secretly happy that the bird hadn't bitten him since Rowan had opened the cage door; who knew simple apology would to get the bird to like him. Austin was quite content and if he titled his head ever so slightly, he could easily fall asleep if he wanted to. Though, he didn't think that would be a good idea; Rowan seemed pleasant enough but he couldn't guarantee she wouldn't stick gum in his hair while he slept.

_Why were her eyes like that?_

His mind kept coming back to that. It wasn’t a wizarding trait - surely he would know if it were. He didn't know much about muggles, but he was pretty sure it wasn't a muggle trait either, remembering how shocked Dina had been by them.

“Excuse me.” Austin jumped. He wasn’t used to being caught off guard. He turned and saw a chubby boy with a miserable expression stick his head round the door. “Sorry, but have you seen a toad?”

“No, sorry.” he replied. He hadn’t been looking for a toad, but he was sure he would have noticed if one had been hoping around the compartment.

“I’ll never find him!” The boy wailed pitifully. This caught the attention of the girls.

“Don’t worry, he can’t have gotten that far. I’m sure you’ll find him.” Dina said kindly. “Would you like some help-?”

“No, s’alright. I’ve already got Hermione...” The boy mumbled before wandering off, his feet dragging across the floor. Austin hoped he’d find his toad, although not sure why he’d want to - if his mother had gotten him a toad, he would've made sure to “accidentally” lose it aswell.

 “So, Austin-” Rowan started, putting down an empty chocolate frog box and turning towards him “What’s going to happen then when we get there?”

“What’d you mean?”

“You know, what happens when we get to the school? Is it true we’ll have to fight a dragon!” she asked, Dina suddenly horrified by the thought “ Because I overheard these two students on the platform and-”

“No, there’s no dragon.” Austin laughed “How much do you two know about Hogwarts?”

“Nothing.” both girls chimed.

“Well,” he began to recite “first when we arrive, we’ll be taken to this huge castle across a giant lake, then to the great hall and finally sorted into our school houses-”

“School houses?” Rowan asked.

“Yeah. Every student in Hogwarts gets sorted into one of the four houses, named after the four founders of the school- but don’t worry about them for now. The four houses are called Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin and each of them favour certain traits”

“What kind of traits?” Rowan asked. This was a hard question, not because he didn’t know what the traits were, but because he didn’t know which house Rowan would be put into, and therefore he had to watch what he said. It was no secret that _some_ of the houses hated each other. Everybody knew that Gryffindors and the Slytherins were constantly at each other's throats all the time, but most people tended to overlook the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff rivalry.

“Hufflepuff’s-” He began “-are meant to be loyal and kind, Ravenclaw’s are supposed to be wise and clever, Gryffindors are known to be brave and daring and the Slytherin’s are just - well...” he didn’t want to say _evil,_ but… _“_ Ambitious.”

“What happens if you fit into all of them?” Rowan asked.

“You can’t be sorted into all of them, only one.” Rowan looked disappointed momentarily, before opening her mouth to ask another question.

“What happens if you don’t fit into any of them?” Dina  asked quickly, before rowan could speak. Austin hadn’t even considered it before.

“I don’t think that’s ever happened.” He replied. He would have heard about it if it had - wouldn’t he? Dina nodded uneasily.

“Is it true we get to ride dragons?” Rowan asked suddenly.

“What? No, of course not.”

“So if we’re not fighting it, and we’re not riding it - we’re not going to EAT it, are we?!”

“There are no Dragons! At least not at the school...” Austin answered the endless lineup of questions Rowan threw at him. They became more and more ridiculous, until even Dina (who had been curious at first) couldn't control her laughing .

A voice echoed through the train, “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

Austin stiffened. He had got on the train - _everything else would follow_ , he thought to himself. He sucked in a breath and started gathering his things. The three children hastily collected all of their scattered belongings - Rowan swiftly changing into her uniform, ordering Austin to turn around as she did - and quickly stuffed all the rubbish into their pockets before getting out of the compartment. The train slowed down and shuddered as it came to a stop. There was a lot of pushing in the corridor, but eventually the trio managed to stagger out onto the dark platform. Austin couldn't see much of anything. It didn’t help that all the older students rushed around in front of him. Eventually he spotted a lamp floating above the other student’s heads. There was a loud booming voice.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” Austin staggered back. Standing in front of him was possibly the largest man he had ever seen. He had a coal-black beard and bristly hair.  He wore a dull-mud coloured jacket that trailed on the floor and thick, heavy boots. He recovered quickly, though he was still wondering who on earth this man was? Austin made sure he could see the girls as they followed the giant down a narrow path; Dina could easily slip and fall if she weren’t careful, and Rowan- well, she might wander off completely.

“Ow- sorry Austin.” Dina said, rubbing her nose. She had stumbled and hit him square in the back. “ I wasn’t watching my feet.”

“Of course you weren’t. You were watching the giant.” Rowan added, her eyes similarly  fixed on the tall figure up ahead. “He’s huge.”

“I don’t think he’s an actual giant.” Austin remarked “ They’re meant to be a lot taller.”

“An _actual_ giant?” They both chorused. “Giants are real?!” Austin nodded, as he wasn’t sure how to respond. The group of first years continued to walk and soon heard the giant’s booming voice once more.

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec.” he called out. Austin took in a big breath. He had heard so much about Hogwarts, he wondered if it would be anything like-

_Oh... wow..._

A great, black lake lay at their feet; it stretched far into the distance, stopping finally at the foot of a great castle, perched on the top of a giant mountain on the opposite bank. The building itself was enormous, glowing entrancingly with light pouring from its hundreds of windows. There were a series of towers that punctuated the sky, the tallest had to have been as high as the clouds themselves.  His parent’s descriptions had never done the view any justice.

“It’s on the small side, don’t you think?” Rowan spoke sarcastically, staring at the castle in awe. She quickly began bouncing on the spot with excitement.

“It’s bigger than the natural history museum...” Dina said, looking at it in disbelief.

“The best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world.” Austin added. His stomach was a bundle of nerves, but he made sure to follow the Giant’s instructions and followed him down to the dozens of boats waiting for them at the edge of the lake; the three of them clambered into one, followed by one extra student.

“Everybody in?” shouted the giant, who had a boat all to himself. “Right then-FORWARD!” The fleet of little boats moved off all at once. Everyone was silent - including Rowan - as they glided across the lake, staring at the castle overhead. They sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff of the mountain - nearer to Hogwarts school. “Heads down!” yelled the giant as the first of the long line of boats reached a wide opening in the cliff face, masked by a curtain of ivy. Austin bent his head as the boat floated through; he reached up and ran a hand over the hanging vines - it shivered and wriggled away from his fingers. As he looked around, he saw they had entered a long, dark tunnel; it lead them deeper under the mountain until they finally reached a dimly lit, underground harbour underneath the castle. Everybody clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

“Oy, you there! Is that your toad?” The giant said, checking the boats as the people climbed out.

“Trevor!” A voice cried out in relief. It was the boy from the compartment. Austin shook his head with a smile. He didn't think that would be the last time he lost his toad - maybe he should suggest a Remembrall? The giant’s lamp started to move once more; there was a lot of scrambling as they followed him through another passageway. The rock under their feet soon gave way to smooth grass and they finally made it outside to the foot of the castle. The students walked up a flight of stone steps and gathered around a large, oak door.

The giant knocked three times.

 


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hogwarts! Couple of twists in this chapter!
> 
> Fi x

 

“That’s her!” Rowan remarked rather loudly. Dina and Austin glanced at her curiously. It was the same woman. She was dressed differently, of course, but there was no mistaking it; she had the same crisp green eyes and held herself in the same stately manner.

“Her?” Dina asked her quietly.

“She visited me at home to deliver my letter and explain- well, everything.” Rowan said distractedly, she was eagerly trying to catch a look of the Professor. The three children were a little far back to see her fully, on account of the other student’s heads, but that didn't stop Rowan from standing on her tiptoes.

“The firs years, Professor McGonagall.”  The giant said cheerfully. Rowan couldn't believe how tall the giant was, she was standing almost directly behind him and she only came to just below his waist. This didn’t bother her, as the giant was both very tall, and very friendly. She found it quite funny. She had never seen anybody so tall - and if Austin was right, then she couldn't wait to meet a _real_ giant.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here.” Professor McGonagall responded simply and led them away through the school.

“So that’s Professor McGonagall, then.” Austin said, nodding to himself as they walked into a small empty chamber - Rowan could hear the echo of crowded voices nearby and realized the rest of the school were probably waiting in the next room. “She’s the transfiguration professor and the head of Gryffindor.”

“Well done.” She teased with a grin, to which he rolled his eyes. “You've met her too then?”

“I may have-” He responded. “My parents throw so many parties that all the names and faces start to blur together.” It was at this point, Dina shushed them and brought their attentions back to the Professor.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” she declared “The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” She paused for a moment and looked over the crowd, lingering on a few students in particular.

“I think we’ll need more than a few minutes.” Austin teased, grinning at Rowan – to which she received a quick nudge in the ribs.

“I shall return when we are ready for you.” Said Professor McGonagall, turning to leave, “Please wait quietly.” and like that, she left the chamber.

“Rowan- you’ve still got the tags on!” It was at this point that Dina started fussing over her uniform - Rowan was quite bewildered by it.

“Hey-” Rowan protested, fending her off half-heartedly.

“Anything else?” Dina murmured after fixing her collar and tie, eying her up and down critically.

“Laces.” Austin contributed “I think she can tie those herself, Bernadine.” he added with a sly smile. Dina huffed, and reluctantly stepped back. “At least, I hope you can.”

“Hey!” Rowan laughed, eying the pair of them. “I do know _how_ to tie them- but they always come undone.” She shrugged, bending down to tie the silly things. It was at that moment a new set of voices interrupted them.

“Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-” The voice chuckled hopefully.

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost- “

Rowan stood bolt upright and rushed forward eagerly. _Ghosts,_ she thought.  _Real Ghosts_! They certainly looked like how she thought a ghost would look. They were pale - almost white in colour- and Rowan could see almost right through them. The first one, the Friar, was a very round ghost with a cheerful face. The second was wearing a set of tights and a large ruffle around his neck. “I say, what are you all doing here?” he said, suddenly noticing the group of students. Rowan was far too giddy to respond. She drank in the sight of the strange-looking spirits, wondering what else she was going to find within the walls of the school.

“New students!” said the Fat Friar. He smiled round at the collection of children. “About to be sorted, I suppose?” A few of them nodded, including Dina. She looked a little shocked, so did Austin; like they’d seen a - well, ghost. Rowan wasn’t sure what her own face looked like, but she was certain it wasn’t the same expression as her two friends. “Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” said the Friar. “My old house, you know.”

Rowan felt Austin shift; it was in the barest edge of her periphery but she noticed it all the same. Austin had talked about Hufflepuff a lot on the train; not unhappily, but he didn’t seem overly excited either. This to her seemed kind of strange. She was very excited herself, and she couldn’t understand how someone -anyone - couldn’t be.

It wasn’t long before Professor McGonagall returned, addressing the children once more.“Now, form a line and follow me.” They all formed a tight line and followed the professor out of the chamber. Rowan found a place in the line behind Dina, who had taken a place behind Austin. Rowan was struggling to see, given that Dina was quite a bit taller than she was. That is until they swept through a set of great doors and into an immense and glittering hall.

“Woah...” she breathed. There were possibly thousands of flying candles floating above their heads, moving in lazy circles like Chinese lanterns. There were four massive tables that stretched the length of the enormous hall, each made of a glistening dark wood and laid with sparkling golden plates and goblets. The tables were filled with students, wearing nearly identical black robes, and at the end of the hall was another table where the teachers were sitting, raised above the rest. What really caught her attention, however, was the ceiling – or rather, the lack of one. A beautiful night sky, covered in thousands upon thousands of shimmering stars, covered the top of the great hall. She vaguely heard a girl whisper, “It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A history_.” Rowan couldn't help but smile. _Magic truly was amazing._ It was all so new to her and yet, other students like Austin had grown up with it their whole lives – though, from the look on his face, even Austin was amazed. She looked around in wonder, soaking it all in – refusing to miss a single detail. She never wanted to forget this moment.

Professor McGonagall led the group of first years up the aisle to a spot just in front of the teachers’ table and placed a simple wooden stool in front of them. Everyone was suddenly very interested in the stool, as Rowan looked around and noticed everybody's eyes were fixated on that one spot. She cocked her head. _What was the stool for?_ Even more questions were raised when the Professor then placed a drooping pile of fabric on top the stool. _Is that a hat? What’s the hat for?_ She began to wonder if this was some kind of test or maybe even a start of year prank when suddenly, to her amazement, the hat moved and before her very eyes, a tear on the hat opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

‘ _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black._

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!’_

There was a huge applause as all the tables erupted into cheers. Rowan clapped till her hands stung. She was thoroughly impressed and watched gleefully as the hat dipped to each of the four tables proudly before going still upon the stool once more.

“So the hat sorts us into the houses – amazing.” she muttered amusingly to herself. She looked over to Dina and found she had quite a different expression on her face.

“You did hear that, right?” Dina asked quietly, obviously stunned - Rowan fought with every muscle not to laugh and keep a straight face.

"Hear what?" she replied. Dina nudged her and grumbled something about it not being funny, to which Rowan laughed softly under her breath. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of old paper and the hall went silent once more. She unraveled it and cleared her throat.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” There was a pause. “Abbot, Hannah!” The Professor called loudly. There was a scuffle behind her and a pink-nervous looking girl with blonde pigtails stepped out of line. She walked forward and tentatively sat on the stool. The hat was placed atop her head.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It shouted loudly a moment later. Rowan watched as the girl scuttled off to join a table on the far right. The table was cheering and there was a brief round of applause.

“Boot, Terry.” A boy stumbled forward and took his place on the stool.

“RAVENCLAW!” The hat yelled quickly. The table second from the left burst into applause. He quickly hurried off to join the table. He shook hands with the older students before finally sinking down in relief. A ‘Brocklehurst, Mandy’ was called up next. Rowan smiled encouragingly at the stuffy-looking girl as she passed. It wasn’t obvious, but Rowan could have sworn that the girl was trembling.  After being sorted into Ravenclaw, the girl skipped away from the stool proudly and their eyes met for a brief second. The girl stiffened, her smile faltering momentarily as her eyes locked onto her own before turning away abruptly without so much as a backwards glance.

Rowan’s smile dropped for the first time that day - _huh, figures._ She was definitely used to surprised and even negative reactions to her eyes by now, but she had hoped things would be different here of all places. Fortunately, it didn’t last for very long as another student leapt forward from the crowd as their name was called; Seamus Finnigan went to Gryffindor.

“Fortune, Bernadine!” McGonagall said in a crisp voice, and Rowan looked up sharply. She had actually forgotten that Dina and Austin would have to be sorted, as well. Dina’s eyes were fixed on her feet as she walked forward, taking large, cautious steps, before finally taking a seat on the stool.

“Why is she walking like that?” Rowan questioned.

“She doesn’t want to fall over, I think.” Austin muttered, a laugh catching under his breath. Rowan turned her eyes to Dina, wondering which house she would be sorted into. She sat down, and the professor placed the hat over her head.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” it yelled confidently. Dina jerked, her eyebrows sweeping up. There was a sharp intake of breath. “That’s not-” Rowan blinked and caught sight of Austin’s expression. He was completely shocked, possibly more so than Dina herself. He watched her like a hawk as she carefully slid off the stool and quickly wandered over to the Hufflepuff table, before flicking his eyes back to the hat.

“What’s wrong?” Rowan asked, somewhat confused.

“Nothing, sorry-” He mumbled.

“That’s your house, right?”

“Mm-hmm.” he hummed in agreement, though Rowan could have sworn he was fighting a smile “I thought she would be sorted into different house, that’s all.”

“Oh, I get it!” she said, finally understanding, “You’re glad you’re in the same house.”

“Yeah.” Austin sighed. Rowan hadn’t really given much thought into which house anyone would be sorted into. She wasn’t surprised by the hat’s verdict, not in the same way Austin was in any case.

‘Anthony Goldstein’ went to the Ravenclaw table, swiftly followed by a ‘Hermione Granger’ who ended up in Gryffindor and ‘Daphne Greengrass’ who went to Slytherin.

“Jones Dylan.” Professor McGonagall read out clearly from the scroll.

“Excuse me, Ladies.” Laughed a cheeky voice from Rowan’s left. A boy with a head of dark curls and warm brown eyes stepped forward. He eagerly plopped himself down onto the stool.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted quickly. The boy’s grin dropped. It wasn’t until Professor McGonagall prompted him of the stool that the boy moved. His eyes lingered on a face amongst the sea of students, before hopping off towards the Hufflepuff table.

“Jones, Catrina.” McGonagall announced.

This time a curly, dark haired girl walked swiftly forward -definitely twins - and sunk down onto the stool. “GRYFFINDOR” The hat shouted after a few seconds. The girl grinned, nodding confidently like she expected no other outcome, though Rowan could have sworn she looked a bit disappointed.

‘Neville Longbottom’ - the boy from the train - went to Gryffindor as well, which surprised a number of people including Professor McGonagall, though Rowan didn’t think anybody else had noticed the momentary disbelief in her expression.

“Potter, Harry!” McGonagall announced suddenly. Almost instantly, murmurs and chatter erupted throughout the hall.

“Is that really him-” Austin started, his eyes wide. A boy stepped forward out of the crowd. He was skinny with a messy head of black hair and round glass that looked like they’d seen better days, patched up with what looked like a lot of sellotape. He seemed uncomfortable, though it was no wonder why since at that moment, all eyes in the hall were trained on him.

“Who is he?” Rowan asked. She took in Austin’s awed expression and looked back to the boy. From his stunned reaction, and every other living – and dead - person in the hall, she could tell this boy was obviously a big deal.

“You don’t know?” Austin gasped, then hastily shook his head. “Of course you wouldn’t. I’ll tell you later.” His head whipped back to the boy who took a seat gingerly on the stool.

The hall was in stone cold silence. It was actually rather unnerving. She looked around the room, and took in everybody’s tense positions. They were impatient - nervous even. Rowan blinked and looked back to the boy; she was completely bewildered. Rowan could tell people were getting restless, as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the hat announced its verdict, and there was a great cheer from the Gryffindor table - probably the loudest cheer of the night.

Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor.

“Ravenwood, Austin.” McGonagall said loudly. A reluctant hush settled over the students as Austin walked slowly up to the stool.Rowan caught a strange expression on his face; he didn’t look nervous, or happy - in fact, he looked practically indifferent. He sat down on the stool and waited, eyes fixed forward.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted rather quickly. Austin nodded once, before sliding off to take a seat next to Dina at the Hufflepuff table. Rowan smiled, although it faded a little when it dawned on her that she was standing at the front of the hall alone - or at least, with nobody she knew. She didn’t like the feeling and waited silently as a few students were sorted into their new houses.  She prodded the floor with her foot, biting her nails impatiently until her name was finally called.

“Turner, Rowan.” McGonagall announced. The woman’s green eyes were fixed on her and Rowan saw the recognition in them. She hopped forward and settled herself on the stool. The professor placed the hat atop her head.

“Oh- interesting. This is new. “

Rowan jerked in surprise. That voice - was it _inside_ her head? _Hello._ She thought deliberately. _What do you mean?_ she asked.

“Quite bold, I see.  A little naive perhaps but that could change... but ah- this magic - very strange. I have not encountered one like you before.”

_One like what?_ she parroted. Rowan felt an odd stirring in her gut.  What did it mean strange? How could magic be strange? Magic was magic – wasn’t it? She was still a witch though - right? They wouldn’t send her back? They couldn’t–

“Yes, yes. Hmmm. This is a challenge. Lots of potential, that much is clear, but you will find it difficult - so unexpected... I do wonder how you will turn out.”

_Hey- sorting hat, what do you mean?_  She thought forcefully, but the only response she received was a burst of mutterings in her ear.

“You have a gallant heart.” The hat said finally. “But, there is something else, something - more.” _More? That’s helpful._ _“_ Where to put you, though? Oh, but that’s easy… better be-”

“GRYFFINDOR.” the hat yelled out.

_Wait!_ she cried out softly. She wasn't finished. She wanted to know what the hat had meant. She frowned, and it was only when Professor McGonagall gave her a slight pat did she slip off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

“It took you a long time.” A sharp voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and realised it was one of the twins from earlier. Up close, Rowan realised she was very pretty and her eyes were a little - mischievous looking.

“The hat wouldn’t shut up.” Rowan grinned, pushing the strange thoughts to the back of her mind. She would think about it later. “Rowan.” she stuck out her hand. “You’re Catrina, right?” The girl made a face, but shook the hand.

“Cat. Catrin, if you want.” she said promptly. “Only my brother calls me ‘Catrina’ and that’s only when he thinks he’s being funny.”

“He’s in Hufflepuff, isn’t he?” Rowan remembered.

“Yeah, I don’t think he saw that coming.” She grinned. “Definitely a blow to his ego, though he still has plenty to spare, don’t worry.” The girl paused, before straightening suddenly. “You have extraordinary eyes, by the way.” She said, promptly. Rowan laughed in surprise. She didn’t usually get comments outright.  

“Thanks. I get that a lot.” she responded with a shrug.

“I should suspect so. Anyway, yes. Pleased to meet you.” she announced suddenly, grinning proudly. “Welcome to Gryffindor.”

Rowan smiled. She was in Gryffindor, she’d made friends and she was a witch after all.

Best day ever.

 

**…**

 

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!“

The old man began loudly, from the front of the hall. Dina thought he was very peculiar looking - even for a wizard. He wore long drooping robes, and sported a long frothy beard. A pair of golden spectacles were perched on a pointed nose,  and even from her seat, she could see his twinkling eyes scanning the sea of students.

“Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words” he announced.

“And here they are: Nitwit, Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” Dina laughed - she certainly hadn't expected that from a teacher!

“That’s Albus Dumbledore- our headmaster, isn’t it?” Dina asked. She had heard that name several times that day, and her grandmother had mentioned that name once or twice.

“ _The_ Albus Dumbledore, yes.”  Austin responded. “He’s only the greatest wizard in the world.”

“Oh…” Dina looked back to the old man, and narrowed her eyes. “How come?”

“Lots of reasons; mainly ‘cause he defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald, but he’s also really powerful and has made tons of discoveries as well. On top of that, he’s also the only wizard you-know-who was ever-”

Suddenly, there was a collective gasp. Laid before them on the grand table were mountains of mouthwatering food; there were plates of roast beef and chicken, sausages and bacon, dishes filled with golden potatoes and crispy selections of vegetables. In an instant Austin had stopped talking, and Dina had already forgotten what they had been talking about.

“I want to try everything!” she said excitedly, relishing the prospect of trying so many of the delicious dishes. She grabbed a large fork and stabbed at a variety of different servings.

“You’ve got seven years to do that.” Austin said offhandedly, piling some roast potatoes onto his plate. “Try these. Dad always told me the House-elves always made really good potatoes.”

“House-elves?” She asked curiously. _Elves? Like  Lord of the Rings?_

“Oh- Muggles don’t have House-elves do they?” Dina shook her head. ”They work in the kitchen’s and do the cleaning and all that sort of stuff.“ Austin continued.

That didn’t sound like any elves she’d heard off. Would she be able to meet one? The kitchen’s- she’d have to find out where they were. Dina took several enthusiastic bites of her food as Austin grabbed hold of a large jug of gravy and drizzled it all over his plate - he was right, the house-elves did make good potatoes.

“Which professor is our head of house, then?” Dina asked. She  had been studying the Professor's table with great interest; there was a small man wearing a pointed hat, another wearing  a turban, a woman with long frizzy hair and a ghost all sat at the high table at the front of the hall. She spotted Professor McGonagall fairly quickly as she was sat nearer the center, but her eyes were also drawn to a darker figure near the end of the table- she hoped he wasn’t their head of house.

“Professor Sprout.” Austin nodded and pointed to a witch at the end of the table nearest to them. The lady had a round face and an even rounder body, wearing an old patched hat and wizarding clothes covered in dirt- She let out a burst of laughter that the other teacher’s joined in with too. Dina was instantly relieved; Professor Sprout seemed nice, and she couldn't imagine getting along with the scowling professor. It wasn't only the professor’s Dina had been watching, there was that boy too, the one everyone had stopped to watch. She was about to ask Austin about him when her attention was drawn towards the front of the hall.

“Ahem-” Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. “-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices  to give you. First years should note that forrest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember  that as well.” His eyes twinkled as he looked toward the Gryffindor table. “I have also be asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams  should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a painful death.” _A painful death?_  She mouthed to Austin, but he looked as bewildered as she did. “And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song!” cried Dumbledore. “Everybody pick their favourite tune - and off we go!” Everybody seemed to pick a note at random, and then a large chorus of voices belted out  the following words.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they’re bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff.,_

_so teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we’ve forgot,_

_Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,_

_and learn until our brains all rot._

“Ah, music,” he said, wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!” Dumbledore finished, and almost immediately everybody was up on their feet.

“First year Hufflepuffs! This way!” A tall blonde girl smiled encouragingly as beckoned Dina and the other new students. “Follow me please, I’ll show you to your dorm rooms.”

“What about our stuff?” said a boy with brown hair and rolled up sleeves, Dina seemed to remember that his name was Justin.

“Oh, don’t worry! It will have already been taken up for you. Now, follow me!” The children once again formed a line and filed out of the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff student’s turned left and found themselves walking through a  series of stone corridors, with dizzyingly high ceilings. The route was lit by a series of lanterns, but it was still confusing.

The group of Hufflepuff’s continued walking down the corridor. Dina looked at the  the grand old paintings uneasily, thinking back to the large portraits in her grandmother’s house; the way her Grandfather’s portrait would always make a point of  commenting on ‘ _how big she’d grown in the last year’_ even though she’d never met him before or how her great aunt Agatha’s eye followed her around the room shrewdly. It was ridiculous, and yet the paintings in Hogwarts were exactly the same - full of serious figures and watching eyes.

There was one painting on this stretch of corridor that caught her attention. The painting was of a scruffy looking Knight, who held a helmet under his arm. And, as  she walked passed he dipped his head and bowed to her.

“Dina?” Austin asked, looking at her oddly. Dina realised she had come to a dead stop.

“Sorry. Not really used to seeing paintings move.” Dina said.

“Really?” Austin replied, giving her a funny look. “Is it not the same for muggle paintings?”

“Mug- I mean, our paintings don’t move at all.” she answered. Austin looked at her in shock.

“What do they do then?”

“They don’t _do_ anything,”

“How can they not do anything?” He asked. “Don’t they get bored just standing there all day.” Dina looked at him blankly. She didn’t have an answer for that.  Austin grabbed her arm then and tugged her back into the line of Hufflepuff students. Dina shook her head, but she was soon swept up in all the twisting and turning corridors to dedicate any more thought to it.

Eventually the line of Hufflepuff’s came to a winding staircase.  The children made their way down the stone steps, through another corridor and down once again. Eventually they came to a plainer looking corridor, that was filled with a wonderful kitchen smell. They walked forward and eventually, they stopped in front of a bunch of barrels stacked to the right hand side.

“So uh- this looks like a dead end” a curly haired boy piped up. Dina agreed, the corridor didn’t seem to lead anywhere. Were they lost?

“Does it?” the older hufflepuff girl asked amusedly.

“It smells nice though, I’ll bet we’re near the kitchen’s” the boy continued. This time the Hufflepuff girl laughed, and shook her head.

“This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. And you’re right, the school kitchens are further down the corridor - though students aren’t technically meant to go there.” She walked up to a barrel in the middle of the second row and tapped on it a few times; there was creek and, to the children’s amazement, a hidden passageway was revealed. “To get in, simply tap to the rhythm of ‘Hel-ga-huffle-puff” on _this_ barrel. Now, it's important that you don’t tell anybody outside your house the way to get into our dorm. Each house’s dorm is located in different places around the school and each has a different way of revealing itself. If you forget which barrel to choose, don’t pick one at random.”

“Why not?”  asked the same boy as before.

“Ummm- let’s just say it would be unpleasant if you picked the wrong one.” She said after a moment. She then quickly asked if there were any further questions before ushering them down the passage as the children all tumbled inside. The tunnel opened out into a set of round, honey coloured rooms with low ceiling, and round windows running along its curved walls. The space was wonderfully cosy, the bricked walls were almost golden and there was lots of wooden furniture. There were lots of shelves dotted around the place all sprouting bushy plants and flowers and soft arms chairs spread around several crackling fireplaces.

“It’s like a Hobbit hole...” Dina mumbled to herself, taking in the scene - with the round doors, wooden furniture and underground location, it was very much like what she imagined  they would be like.

“A what?” Austin asked her.

“A Hobbit hole.” she repeated. “ The underground houses that Hobbit’s live in Tolkien’s books.” She stated simply. This time it was Austin’s turn to look confused.

“I’ve never heard of creatures like that before.” Dina giggled, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him they weren't real.

“The door to the left leads to the girls dormitory, the door to the right leads to the boys. All of your belonging will have been taken upstairs to your rooms already. Your class schedules will be given out to you tomorrow at breakfast. If you have any problems you can talk to me, or one of the other prefects. I suspect Professor Sprout will pop down at some point to introduce herself.” the Prefect finished with a smile, before pushing them towards the doors.

“Uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning then, Dina.” Austin said, rubbing his neck.  He walked off, but not before throwing her a quick smile.

“Yeah, see you then.” Dina called back, before following the other girls towards their dorms. She suddenly felt a little nervous, which was rather silly. She went through the door and down a few stairs before entering into the girls dormitory. The room was circular and there were several arched passageways leading from the main space. She picked a passage at random and was relieved when she  spotted a series of beds, one at the back looking as if it belonged to her, her belongings sat to one side of it.

It was quite dark and there were a lot of candles and plants dotted about the place. Under her feet was a large tasseled rug, ontop of a golden wooden floor. Her bed looked very comfy and upon inspection this was proved true. It was nestled into an archway cut into stone, so that only the end of the bed stuck out, there was also a curtain that could be drawn across the end of the bed. A large trunk was positioned at the foot of her new bed, and there were a couple of shelves running along the wall nearby.

She looked around the space slowly. It wasn't much like her bedroom at home. The other girls didn't seem to mind it. They were eagerly emptying their belongings onto the bedspreads, chatting excitedly. Dina looked at her own belongings, and her eyes settled on the her grandmother’s trunk. And she finally dawned on her - she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

She had a sudden urge to be at home, in her room and snuggled up in her own bed. Dina had spent most of her summer at her grandmother’s house - her Grandmother had insisted. There were so many things she had to explain to her about the wizarding world - about what it was to be a Fortune. There were many rules to being a witch and things she was expected to know; how to look, how to act, who to talk to, and of course, who to avoid. Even though she had never said it, her Grandmother had made it pretty clear some wizards were treated differently than others. From the start, she had been told she would be sorted into Ravenclaw - the wisest of all the houses, and as such, the most respected. What was her Grandmother going to do when she found out she hadn't.

_Did it matter?_ Dina wasn't – unhappy. She had no reason to dislike  Hufflepuff. In fact, so far she kind of liked it. And yet... she suddenly wished her mother was there. Her mum wouldn't care which house she had been sorted into. Her dad wouldn't have cared either - he hadn't even gone to Hogwarts in the end so why would he care? He’d just be happy she got sorted at all. Her grandmother, on the other hand - Dina wasn't so sure. The stern old woman had seemed sure she would end up in Ravenclaw. _Had there been a mistake?_ Dina sighed, and  gave her braid a sharp tug. In any case, it was too late to think about it now.

 


	4. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing two new characters! I wonder how they will get along with our trio. Is it trully more the merrier. Also, it's the first day of school, will it or will it not go smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> There are few more of you since the last update, which is great! 
> 
> Another chapter, in addition to this one is on its way! It's about 80% complete at this point. So I may spoil you guys and publish another chapter by the weekend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Fi X
> 
> ...
> 
> Fi, why are you lying to our audience? Don't get their hopes up like that!  
> (a chapter is on the way though guys, we swear)  
> CC x

 

“There he is!” Cat said suddenly, pushing the pair of them flat against the wall.

"Who?” Rowan asked, although she already knew the answer.

“Who do you think?”

“Oh! You mean the kid you’ve been _stalking_ all morning?”

Cat sighed exasperatedly. “I haven’t had a good look at him yet!” she protested, peering round the corner. “I just want to see if he really has the scar...” she trailed off as Harry walked past, laughing at something his friend had said. “Honestly, I thought he’d be taller.”

Rowan wished she would stop staring - but Cat wasn’t the only one. It was obvious he didn’t like it, but that didn’t seem to stop anyone. Rowan still couldn’t understand why everybody was so obsessed with him. She’d heard all the stories and rumours, but from what she understood, it seemed like he was just lucky to be alive. Granted she didn’t know anything about this dark wizard, but no one seemed very eager to talk about him. They wouldn’t even say his name.

“Let’s try getting a seat next to him this time, Ro!” She said, taking Rowan’s arm and  following after him. So far, they hadn’t managed to get a seat near him in any of their classes. Rowan had found their first class rather boring. She’d hoped that her ‘History of Magic’ class would’ve involved a bit more - well, magic! But it ended up being  just like her history classes in her old school. The only redeeming factor was that it was taught by a ghost - though he wasn’t exactly the _life_ of the party. She got so bored, she began reading through one of her textbooks and was stunned by the number of ghoulish creatures within it - Gargoyles, Gnomes, Pixies, Imps and even Werewolves! She couldn’t believe that all these creatures not only existed, but could actually be found just outside the school. She couldn’t stop looking out the window at the forest and imagining what fantastic creatures lurked within. Rowan wanted to go explore but Cat thought she’d lost her mind. “Are you mad!” She’d said “You’d have a better chance of breaking into Gringotts, than coming out of there alive.”

Their next lesson was _Defence Against the Dark Arts_. Cat had been especially looking forward to this one. She had already begun to memorize all the defensive and attack spells from their textbook, even going so far as to challenge Rowan to a duel - which went as well as to be expected. They only managed to break one window, and they hadn’t died, so they both agreed it had gone rather well.

Both of them couldn’t wait, which was why it was especially disappointing when they finally got to class.

The DADA classroom was located on the third floor, at the end of a winding corridor. The room itself was very large, but it was already stuffed to the brim with students.

“Damn – those seats are taken!” Cat huffed, looking past the bunch of students. Most of the desks had already been taken. The only desks available were towards the back, far away from where Harry Potter had chosen to sit. However, Rowan didn’t care. The only thing she could think of was the overpowering smell of garlic in the room. It was so bad, it was giving her a headache.

“What about those seats over there?” Cat said and pointed to two desks at the back of the classroom. Rowan nodded eagerly as she wrinkled her nose.

“At least it’s near a window” she muttered “It _stinks_ in here!” Before they could take their seats, a commotion broke out in the front of the class.

“So _Potter_ – Why’re you even here?” A blonde boy piped up. Rowan disliked him on the spot. The boy seemed to belong to Slytherin as he stood arrogantly over Harry, flanked by two menacingly large boys on either side. “From the way everyone won’t shut up about it, you’d think you were too good for this class. Guess it’s all talk. I bet you can’t even cast a spell – can you?”

“Who needs magic to kick your ass, _Malfoy._ ” The red haired boy blustered, jumping to his feet.

“You’ve got Weasley fighting your battles for you – eh _Potter_ .” Malfoy sneered. “You might want to find yourself a better _guard dog_ than this _mutt._ ” The red haired boy looked  ready to lose it, when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“Back off Malfoy.” He said as he stood up “Why don’t you just scurry off like last time. How’s the hand by the way, Goyle?” One of the large boys turned red, and started to draw back his fist when the door suddenly burst open.

“T-t-terribly s-sorry!” A  man wearing a turban rushed into the room, and came to an abrupt halt. “O-oh. Uumm. P-please t-t-take your seats, children.” he said as he shooed everyone to their seats. Malfoy glared at Harry one last time before he grudgingly sat down.

“N-n-now class. W-welcome to d-d-defense against the d-dark arts. I-I am your professor - P-professor Quirrell.” He tittered nervously. “T-t-today’s lesson will b-be an easy one. I-if you could t-t-turn to page t-twenty one thirty two, w-we can-” suddenly the whole class began shouting out questions:

“What spells are we going to learn first?”

“Are we going to be fighting any monsters?

“What’s with all the garlic?”

“Are we going to be learning how to duel?”

“Why do you have a turban?

"Is it magic?”

"U-u-umm. P-please class.” The professor stuttered. “S-settle down n-now. We umm- w-we won’t be l-learning any sp-spells just yet.” The class let out a collective moan. “F-first we must look at the d-d-dark creatures you could come up against and s-study the theory behind them b-b-before learning h-how to then defend y-yourselves pro-properly against them.” he explained.Rowan could feel Cat getting more and more disappointed with every word.

“Are you kidding me! You’ve got to be kidding me” she grumbled to herself as she started fiddling with her wand impatiently. “Are we _ever_ going to get to use magic?”

"T-the g-g-garlic-” the professor continued “-is f-for-ummm, w-well - you see, one can n-never be to c-c-cautious about these s-sorts of t-things... As f-for my tu-tu-turban, it w-was a gift. I-it was g-given to me by an african prince, a-a-as a th-thank-you for g-getting rid of a tr-troublesome zombie that was tor-tormenting his village. R-rather nice fellow actually- the-the prince, I-I mean! N-not the z-z-zombie…” _This_ caught the students attention, and the professor was met with a barrage of questions once again.

“How many were there?”

“How big was it?

“Could it talk? Or did it just moan?”

“Oh! Well- i- it’s rather c-c-complicated..” the professor floundered.

“How’d you fight it off?” A boy asked eagerly from the back of the class.“Did it bite anyone? What would happen if it bit itself? Would it become a super zombie? Or, would it turn back into a person?” The questions just kept becoming more and more bizarre. Rowan’s eyes were glued to the professor. Quirrell, on the other hand went bright pink and looked as if he had been set upon by a pack of ravenous wolves.

“I-i-it’s awfully h-hot in here!” He squeaked, fingering at his collar. “L-lovely weather today. P-p-plenty of sunshine.” Rowan looked out the window at the dull grey clouds, and then back to the professor. He was sweating, and his eyes drifted to the window. Quirrell evaded any further questions, and asked them all read to the chapter on Gnomes from the textbook

“Useless… “ Cat muttered, opening the book rather forcefully.

“I’m not sure he could fight his way out a paper bag.” Rowan agreed, feeling a bit disappointed. She wasn't sure what she expected but it certainly wasn't that.

Fortunately, it wasn't too long before class ended and they could escape the foul, garlic filled room. Rowan instantly felt better, and the thought of the humongous lunch that awaited her in the great hall, cheered her up a great deal.

She’d have to keep an eye out for Dina and Austin. They must have lunch now as well. With that thought in mind, the two girls raced down the corridor on route to the great hall. 

The more she thought about it, her textbook was rather interesting - not only were these creatures in fact real, but were actually a pretty common pest problem for wizards. She began to wonder what other “fairytale" and mythical creatures she would learn about in her classes, and was suddenly very excited about her DADA classes to come.

 

**...**

 

Austin woke up with a yelp. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of two large yellow eyes. Valentino chirped and pecked at him once more.

“Alright, I’m up.” he mumbled, swatting the bird away lightly.

The sun was really bright that morning, peeking through his curtains as he sat up in bed and stretched. The owl stared at him expectantly, but Austin ignored him. _I thought you were in the Owlery?_ he thought but he was still too groggy to consider it any further.

He drew back the curtains, and was met with the sight of an empty room. _Wait, what time was it?_ His eyes drifted up to the old, wind up clock on the wall and froze… _That can’t be right._

In a flash, Austin leapt out of bed. He hastily began to get dressed, grabbing his books, and kicking on his shoes. Valentino was  watching smugly from his perch on his bedpost. _Midday - it was almost midday!_ It was his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he’d already slept through half of it! As he started to make his way towards the door, still wrestling with his tie, Austin heard a noise from one of the beds.   

At first glance, it looked like the room was empty. However, the bed next to his still had the curtains drawn. Austin could hear some incoherent mumblings from behind it. He cautiously withdrew the curtain, and saw a tuft of curls poking out from beneath the bed covers.

“Hey- uh, think you should probably get up. It’s midday...” Austin said, and poked him. He eyed the clock on the wall. _He was already waaaaay beyond late…._

“Five more minutes…” The boy mumbled, and rolled over - it looked like he’d been drooling.

“I _really_ think you should get up.”

“Five more minutes -” he whinged. Austin sighed. In one quick swipe, he whipped away the covers. “GET UP!”

“CAT - WHAT THE HECK!”

The boy had freckles and a mop of dark curly hair. He sat up and blinked at Austin.

“Oh sorry.” he mumbled “Thought you were- never mind. What’s up?”

“Eh, not much.” said Austin “Had a good night's sleep, weather looks nice- oh, and I should probably mention, we’re late for class.”

“Oh. Okay.” the boy yawned “How late?”

“Only about… 3 hours.”

Silence

“MERLIN’S PANTS!" the boy cried as he launched himself out of bed. "WE GOTTA RUN!”

“No kidding!” Austin watched as the boy practically flew across the room, gathering all of his stuff in one enormous pile.

“Where’s my shoe?” he mumbled, pulling a shirt over his head and grabbing his cloak.

“Hurry up! We gotta go!”

“Wait!” the boy suddenly froze. “Does this mean we missed breakfast?” Austin laughed.

“We’ll miss lunch too at this rate.” he replied, amused at the horrified expression that crossed the boy’s face. _That got him moving._ In a matter of minutes, the two boys were out the door and rushing down the corridors, juggling their books and equipment as they ran.

“What have we got now?” the boy asked. Austin pulled out his timetable.

“Charms. Third floor.”

“Oh perfect.” the boy laughed “My area of expertise.” he said with a wink.

“Suuure.” Austin smirked “Whatever you say, mate.”

“Dylan.” the boy said. “Nice to meet cha.”

“Austin.” he said “Likewise.”

Finally, the pair made it to the third floor.

“One of a Wizard’s most elementary skills is- oh!” Professor Flitwick squeaked. The classroom door opened with a bang as the two boys came tumbling through it. “Good heavens- what is going on?”

“Ooof- Gerroff Dylan.” Austin grunted - the other boy having landed on top him - as he picked himself up from the floor before looking toward the professor.

“Master Ravenwood? Master Jones?” Flitwick asked. He stood at the front of a class on top of a pile of old books- peering at them bewilderingly.

“That’s us!”  Dylan announced, clapping him on the shoulder, oblivious to the stares from the rest of the class.

“Sorry Professor - we got lost.” Austin added.

“Yeah- Sorry professor. The stairs went  a little mad.” said Dylan.

“Well yes- I suppose it is the first day and the stairs do take a little getting used too.  However, try not to make this a regular occurrence.” he responded, running a hand over his white beard “Now, why don't you two find some seats-”

“Here!” Dina said, jumping up from her seat in the back row. She waved at him, before turning a bright pink. “Um- there’s two free seats over here, I mean... “ She mumbled sinking back down.

“So there is. Now young sirs, why don’t you take a seat.” Flitwick responded, turning back to one of the two chalkboards. “ Now where was I… Ah, yes. One of a wizard’s most rudimentary skills is illumination- the creation of light. If you turn to page 132 in you Standard book of spells, you will find detail as to what this actually means.”

“Austin!” Dina whispered the second he sat down.” Where were you! You missed Potions AND Transfiguration! You didn’t really get lost on the stairs for  for THREE HOURS

“-Nah, course not.” a voice interrupted before he could answer. “He slept in, obviously.”

“What do you mean ‘obviously’? You’d still be drooling in bed if it wasn’t for me! At least I woke up-”

“Tell that to your bed head.”

“Beats your morning breath-”

“Ugh Guys?” Dina squeaked.

“Oh sorry! I’m Dylan - Austin’s room mate.” He grinned broadly as he held out his hand. “Thanks for saving us some seats, by the way.”

“Dina.” she replied, shaking his hand “Don’t mention it-”

“Miss Fortune!” The professor called out loudly. The three children jumped. ”Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class.” He gave her a look and Dina shrank.

“I uh, I was-”

“Sorry Sir, It was our our fault.” Dylan stated.

“Dina was just catching us up on what we missed earlier in the lesson Professor-” Austin explained “-before we rudely interrupted you.”

“Ah.” Flitwick said, looking a little taken aback “I see.”

“We apologise for the interruption. It won’t happen again.”

“Well then, splendid!” Flitwick exclaimed. “It is delightful to see so many young minds eager to learn. Let me see, where was I?” He took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Ah yes, top of page 124” The professor continued right where he left off.

Dina looked as if she were about to apologise, but Dylan cut her off.

“So Dina, what were you saying before professor _big ears_ rudely interrupted us” he said. Dina chuckled softly to herself and said she couldn’t remember.

“Aw look Austin. My charms have left her speechless.” He grinned

“More like brain dead. Your _charms_ could use some work.”

“I don’t know.” Dina said “I thought they were pretty _illuminating_.”

Austin groaned. “Rowan’s a bad influence on you…” Dina on the other hand was looking quite pleased with herself as she gigged into her hand while Dylan just looked impressed as he laughed as quietly as he could.

Austin realised he hadn’t actually been paying attention to the class at all, and reluctantly turned back towards the professor. He wondered if the rest of his classes would be like this one; if so, it was going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing CarolineComics!
> 
> We started this project together, but until recently the silly moo didn't have an account so I couldn't credit her. She has been invaluable so far, and is generally one of the best people I know. Love Myrmidonee X. 
> 
> Also, some fabulous artwork is on its way soon! Keep your eyes peeled, you don't want to miss out?  
> As always, Love to hear from you guys!
> 
> (Are you trying to make me cry Hun? :P Love you to pieces Fi, and can't wait to see the trouble we cause with these amazing kids! CC xx)


	5. Friends and Foes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what is says on the tin! 
> 
> Making new friends and making new..... enenmies. Who are these people? Who could hate our lovable bunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Myrmidonee here. 
> 
> Feeling a bit sheepish..  
> I know this chapter is long long overdue! Hopefully, it was worth the wait (Finger's crossed).
> 
> I am currently working on my dissertation which is currently taking up a horrendous amount of my time, so I haven't been able to think about writing anything other than that. It will end soon - thank god! Also, I've been feeling a bit poorly (yes i'm pulling the sick-card). Anyway - I am on a new treatment plan at the moment as so far its going well. In fact, I am fuctioning within normal parameters now! So, I have no excuse not to post more regularly. 
> 
> Anyway.... I won't bore you any longer. Enjoy the next chapter! Might want to keep some tishues on hand XD.

Dina sat down gratefully at the Hufflepuff table in the great hall. Her stomach rumbled loudly and no sooner had she sat down, she grabbed a fork and tucked into the delicious meal before her. Just like yesterday evening, there were mountains of food spilling off in abundance on golden plates. Austin and Dylan were equally enraptured by the sight, ravenously stacking their own plates with as much food as they could. For a few minutes, they stuffed their faces in silence.

“So, what was Snape like?” Austin asked, to which Dina - who had, at that moment, taken a horrifically large mouthful of food - began to choke.

“Whoa! That bad, huh?” Dylan laughed as he patted her on the back. After the coughs subsided, Dina sent them a harrowing look.

“I can’t believe you missed Potions!” she said, gaping at the pair of them. Potions had been horrendous in more ways than she could count! To start with, it was the first time she had attempted any kind of magic herself. Before coming to Hogwarts, she’d only ever seen other people cast spells (unless you counted the time she accidentally set the christmas tree on fire) so she was very nervous walking into her first magic class. She didn’t know anyone - obviously - but to make matters worse, Austin hadn’t turned up. In the end, she had to sit next to a girl called Mandy Brocklehurst - this was the second problem. Mandy was a Ravenclaw and as expected, she was very clever. However, Dina wasn’t very good at potions - at all - and sitting next to Mandy only made her look worse. For their first lesson, the professor wrote a list of instructions on the chalkboard. They were told that if they followed these instructions exactly, they would end up with a remedy to cure boils and so, without any further explanation, the professor told them to begin. Mandy was in charge of picking the ingredients and adding them to the cauldron. Dina was told to cut up some of the larger pieces, before they could be added to the rest of the pot. Under the professor’s baleful glare, she couldn’t keep her hand steady and the ingredients ended up completely wonky. They were either too fat, too thin or completely useless - according to Mandy. She daren’t ask the professor to check if they were still useable because Professor Snape was the most terrifying person she had ever met. This was by far the worst problem of all. He didn’t smile. Ever. He didn't even smirk. He just sneered at each and every student, especially the ones that made a mistake - and Dina made a lot of mistakes. He didn't take questions but if a student did raise their hand, he loomed over and stared down at them hauntingly until, after a few moments of spine-chilling silence, the question was forgotten.

“He’s a nightmare! The whole class almost got detention-”

“The whole class? Really?” Austin asked skeptically, stuffing another potato into his mouth.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, her fork clattering on the table in her rush to explain. “He’s terrifying, and rude and… I’m not explaining it right.” Dina couldn’t think of the right words to describe him. He was simply the worst person she had ever met. “He called me a dullard.” she added glumly.

“A dullard?” Dylan frowned. “What does that even mean?”

“Idiot.” Austin replied around a mouthful of food.

“Hey!” Dylan smacked him on the arm.

“Ow - no!” Austin grunted. “That's what it means, Stupid!”

“Ooohh. Wait- so does it mean idiot or stupid?” Dylan asked as Austin sighed exasperatedly. Dina visibly deflated; she’d had a feeling it had been an insult. Unbeknownst to her, the two boys exchanged a look.

“We won’t miss next lesson, Dina.” said Austin “Promise. Besides, if we do miss again, Sprout will probably expel us if she doesn't kill us first.”

“Don’t worry, Dee.” Dylan added “Just wait till Snape meets me! Then we'll see who he calls a dullard.”

“Ha! That'll be a sight.” Said an unfamiliar voice. “Though not exactly unexpected. Afterall, I always was the smart one.”

“Are you sure? Smart mouth sounds more accurate.” Now that was a voice Dina recognised.

“Rowan!” she and Austin cried as they watched her trot up to the table, smiling brightly in her new Gryffindor colours.

“I was wondering where you guys had got to?” Rowan laughed. She was followed by another, very pretty Gryffindor with a head full of dark yet familiar curls. At the sight of the new girl, Dylan perked up, leant back and grinned smugly.

“Ah, Catrina.” he drawled “Just couldn’t keep away, could you?”

“Hardly.” the girl replied smartly with a smirk. “Thought I’d finally got rid of you.”

“Ambitious - but no dice, I’m afraid. You’re stuck with me for life, Tigs.”

“What did I ever do to deserve that.”

“Ahem.” Austin coughed, drawing the duo’s attention “You going to introduce us, Dyl?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry ‘bout that! This, ladies and gentlemen, is my delightful twin sister, Catrina Jones” Dylan sang as he presented the girl who, now Dina realised, did resemble him a lot. “Catrina Jones, these are my new associates, Austin Ravenwood and Dina Fortune.”

“Hey.” “Nice to meet you.” They greeted.

“Likewise. Though, if you don’t mind, it’s Cat. Catrin if you must but none of that Catrina nonsense.” she said, eyeing her brother “Dummy over there just thinks he’s funny.”

“I am funny. Look, she’s laughing!” Dylan said smugly nodding at Rowan. Rowan looked as if she were ready to explode, and upon catching Dina’s eye, they both burst into an uncontrollable giggle fit. She wasn’t sure what made the whole situation that funny, but it was a solid minute before the laughter subsided.

“You three know each other then, right?” Cat said, taking a seat directly opposite them and grabbing a plate.

“Mmhmm.“ Austin replied, around a mouthful of food. “Dyl - this is Rowan. We all met on the train.”

“Valentino kept biting Austin and then -”Dina started.

“Woah! Hold up - Valentino?” Dylan scoffed, looking to Austin for an explanation.

“Please tell me that's the name of a student?” Cat smirked.

“Valentino is an owl. He’s awesome, but Austin never gives him any attention so he’s been acting a little grumpy around him.” Rowan said.

“Attention?!” Austin said.

“Why else would he bite you?” Rowan replied.

“He’s a jerk.”

“He was nice to me…” Dina countered; Valentino was very sweet if you spent a little time with him. He'd even warmed up to Austin by the end of the trip, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. Realising it wasn’t worth arguing, Austin sighed and stabbed at another potato.

“Seriously though- Valentino?” Dylan asked, sniggering.

“It was my mother’s suggestion…” Austin grumbled.

"Suuuuure."

“Dylan, right?” Rowan asked as she plopped down onto the bench.

“It is-” Dylan said and stopped for a moment. Even Dina couldn't help being struck by how unusual her eyes were every time she saw them. They were brilliant yellow like a field full of dandelions - that had caught fire. Dylan however recovered quickly and replied coolly “Was it my amazing good looks that gave it away?”

“-here we go...” Cat muttered under her breath as she threw Dylan an exasperated look.

“Actually, it was your ‘amazing’ ego.” Rowan smirked “We could see it all the way from the Gryffindor table.” Dina was taken aback, but Dylan just burst out laughing.

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna get along just fine.” he chortled and passed her the water jug. Rowan smiled cheerily as she filled up her glass and thanked him.

“So, you guys were talking about Snape before, weren't you?” Cat said.

“He was awful.” Dina said glumly. She was terrified of her next potions lesson.

“It can’t have been that bad.” Cat said. “ At least for our sake, I hope not. We have potions tomorrow.”

“Ha - good luck. Apparently he hates Gryffindors.” Dylan grinned, to which Cat made a face.

“Of course he does.”

“Wh-mm-y?” Rowan asked, furiously guzzling down food as she looked between the pair of them.

“Snape’s head of Slytherin and Slytherins and Gryffindors have hated each other for, well - pretty much since Hogwarts started.” Austin said, finally pushing away his plate.

“Yes but why? It doesn’t make much sense...” Dina was trying to puzzle it out; the Gryffindors hate Slytherins and Slytherins hate Gryffindors. Ravenclaw's - or atleast Ravenclaws like her Grandmother - looked down on everyone who wasn’t a Ravenclaw. Did Hufflepuff have any enemies? If that were the case, what's the point in being in a house at all?

“The founders of the four houses had very different ideas on who should be allowed to come to Hogwarts.” Austin continued, looking faintly uncomfortable.

“If Snape had his way only pure bloods would get to go to Hogwarts.” Cat sniffed.

“Probably. I heard he hates pretty much everyone who’s not in slytherin.” Dylan added. “Especially Gryffindors”.

“Is everyone in Slytherin a pureblood then?” Cat asked suddenly. “Surely they can't all be.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised. It is Slytherin, afterall.” Dylan remarked. Dina shifted, her grandmother was a pureblood wasn't she? In that case so was -

“Is Harry Potter in any of your classes?” Austin asked suddenly out of the blue. Cat and Dylan sat up eagerly.

“Try all of them.” said Rowan “Cat’s been stalking him all day. I think she's obsessed.”

“I am not! It’s just - it's Harry Potter!” she said, as if that explained everything. Dina surreptitiously glanced around the room. He wasn't in the great hall, which was a good thing because cat was speaking very loudly. “He's not at all what I expected” she continued.

“What a surprise…” Austin said casually, but there was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes that betrayed his cool persona.

“Don’t you want to know?” Cat asked, and at this Austin looked a little sheepish.

“Fine. What’s he like?” Austin asked eagerly.

“Did you see the scar?” Dylan asked urgently. Dina’s attention was instantly fixed on all of them. Dina had heard whispers about a ‘scar’. She’d heard snippets of conversations in the hallway - and they were always about Harry. It was exciting. It was all just bits and pieces of a story and she wanted to know how it all fit together. Who was Harry Potter?

“No - I've been trying to, but -” Cat answered, but Rowan interrupted her.

“Is that why we’ve been following him all around the bloody school!” Rowan said in exasperation. “It’s only a scar.”

“It’s not just a scar!” This time it was Austin who spoke. Dina was a little taken aback. So far, Austin hadn’t been as interested in Harry Potter as everyone else seemed to be. But, for a moment he looked as excited and awed by the mysterious Harry Potter as everybody else. “It’s more than that! It shows he defeated you know-” at Dina’s startled look he stopped to take a breath. “It proves he defeated you know who.”

“You Know Who?” Rowan snorted.

“Who’s You Know Who?” Dina had to admit it sounded a little silly.

“They really don’t know do they…. “ Dylan said, looking between Cat and Austin.

“Oh boy…” Cat said.

“Austin, you're up.” Dylan said, grinning at him. Austin hummed thoughtfully and then his eyes lit up.

“You Know Who was the most evil wizard of all time. No one could stop him until one day, he tried to kill Harry… and Harry defeated him.” He said, and as he continued Dina tried to pick her jaw up from the floor. ...

 

**...**

 

Rowan’s reflection grinned back at her.

Her hair was a mess. It had grown out over the summer and it now hung over her eyes. It was so messy, Rowan couldn’t see much of her reflection in the mirror. Miss Hinkley had insisted she get it cut but she liked it this way. Nevertheless, she ran her fingers through the tangles and attempted to smooth it out.

Rowan had just finished her first flying lesson but she hadn’t actually done that much flying. It had finished before most of the class had got two feet off the ground, which was disappointing, but after Neville broke his wrist she understood. Cat had been fuming at first but when a fight broke out (once again) between Malfoy and Harry, she didn’t interfere or get involved. Rowan assumed it was because she believed Harry could look out for himself. As it turned out, Harry was amazing on a broom, flying circles around Malfoy. Everybody was impressed- well… apart from McGonagall, who had dragged Harry away almost immediately with an intense expression on her face.

Her other lessons that week hadn’t been nearly as exciting but it turned out Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had Herbology together. Professor Sprout - a largeish woman with an even larger smile - taught the class in the greenhouses behind the castle. Rowan liked getting up to her elbows in dirt and learning all about the colossal number of plants and fungi filling the garden. Cat didn’t like it much but the others seemed to have enjoyed themselves almost as much as she had! It suddenly struck her that she had people to sit with at lunch. It wasn’t something she’d thought about before. She didn’t mind being on her own, but the thought of seeing everyone again made her slightly giddy. She couldn’t believe it when she’d met Austin and Dina on the train, and when they were sorted into Hufflepuff, she'd been genuinely disappointed at the thought of losing them before even knowing them. But she hadn’t; and then she met Cat, and then Dylan - and now she had more friends than she’d ever had before.

It was at that moment, while she was grinning stupidly at her own reflection in the mirror, she heard someone enter the bathroom. A girl walked in and was making her way towards the sink when she suddenly came to a complete stop - when she saw Rowan. It was the girl from the sorting ceremony, giving her the same look at that moment as she had done that night. Very deliberately, the girl turned away quickly and made a beeline to the sink.

“Sorry.” Rowan said brightly and smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Startle me? Please...” the girl said, fixing her hair in the mirror - she refused to look at Rowan at all. Rowan wasn’t normally bothered by her appearance but at that moment, with how uncomfortable the girl seemed, she was very aware of how she looked right now. It made her uneasy. It wasn’t even that this girl - Mandy, if she remembered from the sorting ceremony - was especially pretty. She was actually rather plain; she was small with a thin face and long black hair that trailed down her back. The only thing that really stood out were her eyes which seemed to always have a cold glare whenever Rowan managed to catch them in the mirror “Actually, I am curious… How did you manage to get accepted into Hogwarts?” Mandy asked abruptly as she began to wash her hands in the sink. Rowan was taken aback for a second.

“Umm, well I got a letter-” “I mean it’s impressive, that’s for sure, that someone like you managed to get into one of the top wizarding schools in the world, let alone the country. But then again... Dumbledore does love his little charity cases.” Rowan said nothing. “It’s cruel really-” she continued “Getting someone’s hopes up like that only to watch them fail.” Mandy finally turned to face Rowan; the bathroom had become eerily quiet as she stared at the girl. “Why so silent? Nothing to say? Or just - nothing to deny?” Rowan stared back at her, lost for words. What could she say?

“I don’t under-”

“Tell me,” Mandy interrupted once more “What do you see when you look in the mirror?” she asked. She was looking at her own reflection again, but the question was definitely directed at Rowan. The obvious answer was herself but why would Mandy want to know that?

“Uhh I gue-”

“I see myself.” Mandy stated “Only older. Wiser. Highly respected. And far better than anything you could ever hope to amount to.” “You don’t know me.” Rowan said finally in a quiet voice “You’ve never even met me. So why would you-”

“Oh that’s easy - I know all about your kind.” Mandy said.

“My kind?-” “And I don’t think it’s fair to admit people into one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world, when it’s clear they are just going to waste everyone’s time trying to be something they are clearly not-”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, all of the toilets and sinks burst open with a loud BOOM as water flooded the bathroom. The pipes rattled over head, and the taps squealed. Rowan looked around in horror as the bathroom descended into utter chaos. “What happened!” Mandy shrieked, cowering away from the water.

“I don’t know -” Rowan muttered, looking around uneasily.

“Of course you don’t.” Mandy seethed. “We’ve got to stop it- it’s wrecked the bathroom.” Rowan looked at the whole mess and then back to Mandy.

“I don’t know any spells to -” She started, but was cut off.

“Reparo - Don’t you know anything!” Mandy said bitingly, and withdrew her wand. Rowan frowned. She knew that spell. She just - she hadn't thought of it. Reluctantly, Rowan drew her own wand, but it was at that moment someone else stepped into the bathroom.

“WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?” Madam Hooch stood in the doorway wearing a thunderous expression. She whipped out her wand, and in an instant the water came to shuddering stop. There was a horrid minute of silence, in which the only sound was the dripping of a tap. “Explain to me - exactly - what is going on in here! Both of you!”

“She did it! She just went crazy!” Mandy said pointing directly at Rowan. Rowan flinched and shook her head. She hadn’t done anything. Why would she say that -

“Turner!” Hooch barked. Rowan flinched and tried to speak, but the words refused to come out. “I expect all my students to behave! Now - is this true?” Rowan tried again to speak, this time Mandy forestalled her.

“I caught her doing it. She said she’d hex me if I didn’t keep my mouth shut.” Mandy said - convincingly.

“Threatening students as well. Why are Gryffindors always so bull headed! Turner - detention. Immediately.” Madam hooch grabbed Rowan roughly by the shoulder and hauled her out of the bathroom. “This will be mentioned to your head of house - mark my words!”

“But - I didn’t-” she stammered.

“No back chat!” she said, in a voice that broached no argument. Rowan accepted defeat and hung her head. She could feel Mandy’s eyes on her back. She caught a glimpse of Mandy - despite her bedraggled appearance, she wore a satisfied expression. Catching Rowan’s eye, she smiled. It was the first smile Mandy had given her.

“You - back to your dorm!” Madam Hooch barked, glancing back over her shoulder. Rowan watched as Mandy slunked back to her dormitory, and Rowan was off to her head of house.


End file.
